disneystheprincessandthefrogfandomcom-20200215-history
Doctor Facilier
Doctor Facilier, also known as The Shadow Man, is the main antagonist of Disney's 2009 feature film The Princess and the Frog. He is an evil bokor (Witch Doctor) who plans to rule New Orleans with help from his "Friends on the Other Side". Since his inception, Facilier has reached critical acclaim and with Disney fans, making him one of Disney's most popular villains. He is voiced by Keith David About Him Personality Facilier is a scheming bokor with "Friends on the Other Side". Much like Ursula and Hades, Facilier tricks his victims into making deals with him. He can read their past and present with his tarot cards; he then looks into their futures as well, and offers to "change it 'round some." However, the deals he makes usually backfire on the victim, though Facilier isn't exactly dishonest as he does give them exactly what he promised, even though it isn't what his victims had in mind. For example, he told Naveen that if he wanted a future with the freedom to "hop from place to place," he would need "green" (heavily implying green to mean money.) However, upon making the deal, Facilier transformed Naveen into a frog, giving him both "green" and a way to "hop from place to place" in a more literal sense. As Naveen says, Facilier is indeed suave, smooth-talking and often charming, but also cruel, remorseless and sadistic. A charismatic performer as Naveen acknowledges, Facilier is a smooth-talker of drama and showmanship. A glutton for power, Facilier controlling and vindictive, doing whatever he can to get what he wants. Like other Disney villains, he is highly Machiavellian as shown by his manipulation of Naveen, Lawrence, and later Tiana into helping them under false pretenses. Unlike most Disney Villains such as McLeach and Frollo, Facilier does not underestimate the powers of nature, and like Mama Odie, he also knows that animals can talk and that they have minds just like humans. As shown when Ray the firefly tries to take the villainous voodoo doctor's talisman away from him, Facilier seems to have understood his intentions, and tried to cease them. Also knowing that Ray's bioluminescent abdomen can destroy his voodoo shadow demons, Facilier, without hesitation, swats and crushes the firefly, ending Ray's interference. Despite this complete lack of morals and a treacherous nature, Facilier's motivations are hinted at briefly. Facilier frequently sympathizes with the downtrodden or poor, implying that his own past may have been similar to Lawrence and Tiana. Physical Appearance Facilier bears many physical traits that are similar to Jafar, such as being tall, skinny, mustached; and dressed in very linear black-and-red clothing. Facilier has purple eyes, and a thin mustache, as well as a gap between his front teeth. He has long, boney fingers, and lanky arms and legs. Dressed as the infamous Loa of the dead, Baron Samedi, Doctor Facilier wears a top hat with a purple feather in it and a skull and crossbones on it; the skull can be magically removed and change into a skull make-up as shown in "Friends on the other side". Under his top hat, instead of being bald or having a comb-over, Facilier has a huge hairdo to fit in his hat, also to many villians are seen to have hair like he does. Around his neck, he wears a necklace with two crocodile teeth. Facilier wears a dark maroon undertaker tailcoat and black pants, white spats over black shoes, a purple vest under his coat that doesn't entirely cover his midriff, and a red cummerbund. One might say he somewhat looks and performs like a showman. Like most Disney Villains, Facilier wears mostly purple, red, and black in his clothing. He wields a cane with a purple globe on top, possibly a crystal ball, though it is never revealed. Facilier seems to use his cane for show performances, a tool, or a weapon. He carries a voodoo talisman, which is the fragile source of his powers. As shown, only a person besides Facilier, who wears the talisman, becomes who ever they want, provided it has a particular person's blood. Facilier is accompanied by his sidekick shadow that actually has a life and personality of its own, being able to move of its own free will and move objects like the voodoo shadow spirits. It is possible that his shadow is a similar spirit given to Facilier by his "Friends," though as it fears the same fate that will befall Facilier if he cannot pay back his debt, it is perhaps a more personal creation of the doctor; it is absolutely obedient to his wishes and seems to reflect his mood at several points. Powers and Abilities Facilier is a bokor that performs left-handed or Petro Voodoo (the dark and stereotypical voodoo magic). He is a conjurer and sorcerer of sorts, possessing powerful voodoo magic capable of accomplishing nearly anything. He can see into the past of a person and see what people desire the most. He is proficient in sleight of hand, effortlessly shuffling, twisting and manipulating his deck of tarot cards. He is a skilled conjurer as well, being able to pull his staff and tarot deck out of nothing (although this may also be attributed to sleight of hand.) His tarot cards possess strange properties: the images on them seem to change, reflecting the desires of Facilier's victims (such as when Tiana's restaurant picture appeared on a card in the deck.) The cards usually show his victims their future in a positive light; however, they are unable to corrupt the truth entirely and usally include a clue as to the victim's real fate (for example, when Naveen sees his future filled with "green," he fails to see the lilypad made of money in the background). Facilier is also shown casting spells through use of a strange pink powder. The effects of this powder include the reversal of the frog spell on Tiana, a man spontaneously growing hair (then having it sprout all over him), producing puffs of smoke that display memories, and the creation of a full scale rendition of Tiana's dream restaurant (although it is possible that what he works with the powder are only illusions). His Voodoo Emporium is shown to be filled with strange objects and voodoo paraphenila (some of which he admits that he "aint even tried") including shrunken heads and voodoo dolls which seem to come alive, chant, and beat drums when Facilier is about to perform his biggest spells. The dolls also serve a practical application - he has a voodoo doll of 'Big Daddy' La Bouff primed and ready for the moment he can get his hands on the rich man's fortune. Facilier's powers stem primarily from his "Friends" on the Other Side: these "friends" of his are in fact a multitude of dark voodoo spirits (known as 'Loa') which appear in the forms of voodoo masks in his Voodoo Emporium. While he does call upon them for help, he is in actuality deeply indebted to them already (the nature of which is never explained), and secretly fears them. Facilier's powers seem to stem from a voodoo talisman - a gift from the Other Side, given to him by his "Friends." The amulet seems to be capable of transformation spells in two manners. It can pinch someone with its mouth-like compartment, inflicting a transformation spell on the victim while at the same time, being able to take a sample of their blood. After taking in a blood sample, the talisman allows its wearer (except Facilier) to take on the appearance of the blood doner. However, in order for this transformation to last, the talisman must be constantly refilled with the victim's blood, otherwise it will run out and the wearer will slowly revert back to his original appearance as the last of the blood is drained out. Furthermore, this talisman is also crucial to his magic; without it, he seems to be powerless. So much of his power is invested in this amulet, in fact, should it be destroyed he would be unable to continue doing the bidding of his "Friends," making him unable to work off his debt to them - and prompting them to claim him as payment instead. Curiously, despite having great power, the nature of his voodoo leaves Dr. Facilier unable to conjure a thing for himself. Instead, he must rely on trickery and guile to manipulate other people into doing what he wants. The nature of his power seems to stem around making deals; he only gains full access to his voodoo when fulfilling someone else's wishes (although he can usually twist them to suit his own ends) or tempting them. Luckily (for him), Facilier is a master of deceit, with charm and persuasion being second nature to him. Role in the Film Facilier is first seen striking a deal with a man who wishes to grow hair. So, Facilier makes it so by having hair grow over his entire body frighting civilians and himself. Later on, Facilier overhears Tiana an Charlotte talking about a prince coming to town who is due to marry her. Facilier, needing money, gets an idea. Once Prince Naveen and his valet Lawrence arrive, he takes them to his parlor to strike deals. For Naveen, he promises to give freedom and green while with Lawrence, he offers him to have the chance to be in Naveen's shoes. The deal is complete with a handshake having Naveen being turned into a frog and while Lawrence is recruited in Facilier's scheme to become incredibly wealthy and dominate New Orleans. Facilier gives Lawrence his trinket filled with the Naveen's blood to allow Lawrence to impersonate the Prince. Naveen is trapped in a jar but escapes and being left alone with the hapless Lawrence. He goes off and meets Tiana who he believes to be a princess. Following the storyline of The Frog Prince, they kiss and Tiana also becomes a frog. The two end up on a balloon floating into the bayous after a chase with Charlotte's dog. Facilier confronts Lawrence about Naveen's escape but as long as they have Naveen's blood in a talisman, Lawrence will retain his Naveen form and marry Charlotte. Soon enough however, the blood begins to run out and Lawrence's Naveen form is abolished. Facilier must ask for help from his "friends on the other side". The "friends" send Shadow Demons to be minions of Facilier. He orders them to search around for Naveen. After a day, they find him, taking him to Facilier and Lawrence. The blood is restored and the plan continues. The wedding occurs that night. Facilier plans to murder Charlotte's father Big Daddy with a voodoo doll the moment she and Lawrence and pronounced man and wife. Fortunately, Naveen escapes yet again and prevents this. The talisman is obtained by Naveen and given to his friend Ray the firefly. Facilier and the shadows chase after Ray while Naveen is being held captive by Lawrence. Facilier then squishes ray and then goes after Tiana. Ray gives the talisman to Tiana. Facilier tries to make a switch. He'll grant Tiana's dreams to open a restaurant if she gives him his voodoo trinket. She denies and destroys it. Facilier's "friends" arrive to take his soul due to his failure. A horrified Facilier pleads with his "friends" for a little more time but they continue surrounding him,then the 'Head' Mask appears.Facilier tries to escape but one of the living shadows snares Facilier's shadow and drags them both into the 'Head' Mask's mouth and "the other side",then the rest of the "friends" are sucked back in to thier world as well just as the 'Head' Mask slames it's jaws shut.In a flash of light the 'Head' Mask fanishes too,leaving behind a tomestone with Facilier's face and name on it.